Lovebirds
by John Gonzalez
Summary: One night, Wally goes downstairs to eat some cookies, but whe he finds out Artemis has been there longer than him.
1. Chapter 1

_Late that night...as in REALLY late..._

_**Wally POV**_

It was dark. Really dark. I tried my best not to bump something.

I was getting a late-night snack, probably some bread or M'gann's cookies. Trust me, this time, she did it perfectly.

Yeah, I'll go for cookies and milk.

I opened the fridge, and put at least Three of M'gann's cookies on my plate, then I got some milk, poured it in my cup, and something happened that caused me to drop the milk (Not my glass of course)...

"Aahh! Artemis! Why'd you turn on the lights?!"

"It was either that or I spoke your name in the dark." responded Artemis.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was sleeping on the couch."

I just picked up the milk carton I dropped and threw it in the trash.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?" I asked.

"Robin, Superboy, Me and M'gann were watching a movie. All I remember is watching Godzilla, and thats it."

"How come no one bothered to wake you up?" I asked while eating a cookie.

"She wouldn't." Robin said as he came out of nowhere.

"Pretty tired, huh?" I said.

"I was doing extra training by will, and I kinda pushed myself." Artemis said.

"Well that explains it, you were tired." I said.

Robin yawns.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. Catch you lovebirds later." Robin said.

"Lovebirds?!" Artemis and I said in unison.

"Guys, don't deny it. Its THAT obvious." Robin said as he ran.

"Oh, you're NOT getting away this time! Even though its 1 A.M in the morning!" Artemis ran after Robin.

_I just went back to eating my cookies. I didn't stop her, even though it means waking everyone up._

Not this time.

I ran after her using super speed, I grabbed her, and I did something none of us, even Robin (who was still there), expected.

I kissed her. For a long time.

Then a bright flash appeared in front of Robin.

This time I ran after him, Artemis following close behind.

_**The End...?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Robin POV**_

That did not just happen. That did NOT just happen.

Oh man, that's gonna kill me.

Wally, is kissing, Artemis.

I ready my camera and capture a photo, then I run for my life.

Fortunately, Wally wasn't using his super speed, and I used a grappling hook to immediately go upstairs faster, and my room was just up ahead. So I win the race, I lock my door, and I sigh in relief.

I view the picture: PERFECT SHOT.

"Oh yeah. Wait 'till I show this to the others."

_The next day..._

"Sup guys?" said Kid Flash

OK, they don't see me, so I'm going to plug the photo to the TV for everyone to see. This is gonna be so good.

"Nothing amusing at the moment." Superboy.

"Want something amusing?" I said before plugging it.

There it was. The photo of Wally and Artemis kissing. On the big screen.

"ROBIIIIIIIIIIN!" Wally and Artemis shouted in unison.

"You didn't tell me NOT to show it to them." I made an excuse.

"Aw, how cute!" commented M'gann.

"Who knew." Kaldur said.

Superboy and I tried their best not to luagh at Wally and Artemis's faces when the picture flashed.

But it didn't help. Before we knew it, Superboy died (Not literally) laughing and I was rolling on the floor.

Even Kaldur and M'gann chuckled a bit.

"I'm gonna kill you, Robin!" Wally shouted.

"Last time you tried, you failed. C'mon! nothin' to be ashamed of! Congrats!" I said.

"Yeah, I mean why keep your relationship a secret? M'gann and I never did that." Superboy said.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" everyone shouted.

That did it for them. They kissed just to make them stop. But was there more?

_**To be Continued...?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Artemis POV**_

Ugh, I hate (not really) Robin! He showed our picture, and the others agree with Robin.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" everyone shouted.

That does it! I press my lips on his just for them to stop, but I feel like there's something else.

_**Wally POV**_

I was getting annoyed by their chant. I could see Artemis was getting annoyed too, I just know it!

Then she kissed me! She kissed me the day I kissed her! She kissed me just for them to stop. But I felt like there was a spark, just the moment our lips touched. And so we deepened the kiss, I could feel the others were getting uncomfortable.

We broke apart, and we said in unison:

"You asked for it."

"This time, I took a picture without the flash, 'cause the light is shining on them." Robin spilled.

This time, I made sure I used my super speed to catch Robin, which I did.

I was trying to get his camera to destroy it, while he was moving it away from me.

Then the camera smashed into peices!

"Robin, please don't do that to Wally and Artemis." M'gann said.

"Naw, poop." Robin said in defeat.

I noticed Robin was going to his room. When he was just in front of it he said,

"Luckily the camera that M'gann broke was a fake and I have the real photo here." he pulled out the real camera and entered his room. Locking the door.

"Robiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" I shouted.

More and more days came, and Wally and Artemis' relationship grew and grew. Robin finally confessed that he liked Zatanna, and we all know what will happen to Connor and M'gann. Wally finally asked Artemis on a date. She kissed him and responded.

"Why not? We are together, aren't we?"

_**The End...?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wally POV**_

I got a date with Artemis! I got a date with ARTEMIS!

"I GOT A DATE WITH ARTEMIS!" I shouted.

"Good for you." Robin said.

"I'm both excited and nervous." I said.

"Why?"

"I mean, I had the courage to ask her out, but I don't have the courage to ACTUALLY go on a date."

"Dude, just let her do what she wants and go with it. Just ask her where she wants to eat. Then, ask her where she wants to go."

"Oh, OK. Thanks." I thanked him.

"Hm. You're taking advice from the guy who annoyed for the past few days." He suddenly admits.

"This doesn't change anything." I said.

_**Robin POV**_

After the talk with Wally, I thought if something went wrong, someone (Me) else has to solve it, not tthem since it's THEIR date. So, I'll secretly follow them to keep an eye on them every step of the way. If anything or ANYONE tries to mess with them, they got another thing coming, ME! Of course I'll need backup, just in case. So, I'll contact one of my fellow Titans, Raven.

I dial Titans Tower and I disguise mtly voice by one of those voice deepener's Cyborg gave me (Again, just in case).

"Titans Tower, Beast Boy speaking."

"Hello, Beast Boy, may I speak to Ms. Raven please?" I said with the deepener.

"OK hold on a sec." Beast Boy responded.

Just about 10 seconds...

"What?" Raven asked.

"Raven, It's Robin." I said as I took off the deepener.

"Yes, Rob?" She responded.

"KF and Arty are going on a date, and I'm secretly keeping them guard. But I need backup."

"Where are you?"

"Gotham."

_**Raven POV**_

I arrive at Gotham through a portal, behind Robin.

"So, you want me to back you up while you watch Wally and Artemis?" I said.

"Isn't that what I told you?"

_Later..._

Line Break

_**Robin POV**_

_6:50 P.M_

Wally and Artemis (civil of course) just left for their date, so Raven and I secretly followed them. Soon Wally asked where she wanted to go.

"So Artemis, where do you wanna go?"

"How 'bout Italianni's?"

"Up to you."

"Welll Italianni's it is then." Artemis said.

_7:25_

They arrive at Italianni's, reserved a table, blah blah blah. Meanwhile, me and Raven are keeping an eye on them.

"We shouln't be doing this." Raven said.

"Shh!" I shushed her.

_8:05_

They paid their check, and their heading out, so are we. But something headed for the couple. It was big, it was energy, it was... Pink?

Luckily, it missed. But it destroyed the entrance to the restaurant. I think I heard Wally say...

"Jinx."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wally POV**_

"Jinx."

"Hey there, Wally!"

Of all the people, its her. Why can't she just understand? Thats right, she doesn't want to!

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To ruin your date." Robin answered me while he and Raven came out of nowhere, again.

"And we are here to not let that happen." Raven said.

"Titans! I hate you!" Jinx shouted.

"Wally! Artemis! Get outta here now!" Robin said.

I ran (at normal speed), carrying Artemis bridal style, when we were far enough, I ran at super speed. We arrived at the Cave, and changed to our hero clothes. Then we went back to the scene.

It was horrible. Robin was on the ground, unconscious. Raven was using all her might to stop Jinx, but it looks like she's failing too.

"Artemis, forgive me." I said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I ran to Jinx, and I kissed her like I used to kiss her. Immediately she stopped, and so did everyone else.

We broke apart, and she said:

"Do you love me? Do you STILL love me?"

"Yes." I said.

_**Artemis POV**_

No, it couldn't be. After all this time, he still loved her. He...no..

But suddenly he threw Jinx to the floor.

"What are you.." Jinx was cut off by Wall... ahem.. Kid Flash.

"You are so gullible." I heard Wally say.

"Raven, now!" Wally shout.

And then, Jinx was trapped by a black cage, obviously Raven.

"No. It couldn't be. You said you.." Jinx was cut off AGAIN by Kid Flash.

"Sorry Jinx, I'm in love with another one."

I smiled...a bit.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand later..._

"Lock her up, and this time she stays there." Kid Flash said to the officer.

"Oouuuhh..." Robin groaned.

Wait, Robin only woke up now?

"...So how'd it go?" Robin said, weakly.

"Just fine." Wally said as he held my hand.

I blushed a bit...OK, ALOT.

_**Wally POV**_

_Back at the cave, which was, about 11:50..._

I went downstairs to eat a near-midnight snack (If you know what I mean). I thought about M'ganns cookies, so I went for it.

_Then something happened that caused me to drop the milk carton._

_"Aah! Artemis! Why'd you turn on the light?" I said._

_"It was either that or I spoke your name in the dark."_

Which she did, THEN she turned on the lights.

"Hi, Wally."

Gosh, she's so beautiful. Yikes, I said that out loud.

But she didn't mind. She leaned down and kissed me for A LONG TIME.

And I didn't mind either.

_**The End...?**_


End file.
